


Working Together

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, I can't believe these two interacted almost on my birthday, vague spoilers for 3x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: "missing scene" for 3x17, because more of Brainy and Lena interacting on the Legion ship would've been nice to see





	Working Together

“Lena?”

“Brainy, right?”

“Yes. People do use that nickname.”

Lena didn’t know what to make of him yet. She hadn’t been told about who he, or the other woman on the Legion ship alongside everyone from the DEO, were, yet apparently they were important enough to be included on this mission.

But at least, he hadn’t said anything terrible yet. So she was willing to listen to him.

“I…I have heard what people are saying to you. And I only wanted to say that their treatment of you- especially Supergirl’s- is not fair.”

Lena only raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“I know what it is like, to be judged due to my family and surname. It is not pleasant. And _you_ do not deserve that.”

“Oh. Well…thank you.”

Brainy smiled, placing his hands behind his back. “Right, then. Let’s get to work.”

“That _is_ what we were asked to do.”


End file.
